


Remembering

by kiddiluna



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark does not want to go to school, So Lex tells him to remember the night before and hope for what could happen tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

"Clark, wake up you have to get to school." A tall billionaire who was wearing a black Armani suit as he told, a buff teenager who had short black hair and was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of denim jeans who laid peaceful on the giant king sized bed which was engulfing the other.

Shaking his boyfriends shoulder who was refusing to wake, he had a business meeting in a couple of minutes before he grabbed a hold of one of the pillows laying limply to the side of the other and hit the other repeatedly until he began to stir awake.

Clark groaned burying his head into the soft, plush white clouds Lex called pillows who dropped beating him with. Clark groaned as he propped himself up onto his elbows and through his head and moaned slightly once he saw the other where his tailored made suit.

"That Suit is a sin." Clark told his boyfriend who let out a heavy laugh.

"I do not think so. I actually think it looks pretty good on them." Lex told the other." You have to get up Clark you have to get up and go to school."

"Who created school?" Clark groaned as he sat on the bed and looked down at his body was covered in red marks all over his chest and caused him to flush red in embarrassment.

"Lex..." Clark whined as he looked down on himself to see the marks Lex left all over his body. "I told you not to leave marks or Chloe will start to get suspicious."

"But you were complaining last night I was taking you wet, warm, and waiting body." Lex reminded, huskily as he caused Clark to flush red as he remembered as clear as day.

Clark groaned as Lex pinned him to the bed, sucking gently on the juncture of his shoulder and his neck as he trailed down lower kiss and sucking on various available parts of skin.

Clark was leaning against the headboard as Lex stood behind him spread out his hole with his fingers. With one finger, Lex slowly pushed a single digit into his hole before he began to slowly curl and uncurl his finger. Clark moaned as he felt the second finger wiggle its way inside of him. He felt every movement of Lex's fingers inside of him. He let out a whine before he removed his fingers from inside of him.

Lex smiled as he slowly pushed himself inside of Clark moaning at how tight Clark seemed to be no matter how many times he took him. He began with light thrust before gradually picking up speed. Clark groaned and moaned as he felt his peak rising.

"Lex!" Clark screamed as he came clenching around Lex making him come screaming his name.

Clark was snapped out of his daydreaming before Lex perked him on the lips and ushered him out of the bed. "Alright, I'm going." Clark said, getting up to starts his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter please leave comments and Kudos.


End file.
